So Far
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Alec and Ellie end up being signed up for a dating website. They eventually strike up a conversation, only they don't quite realise it's each other. M. *Complete*
1. Prologue

**Title:** So Far  
 **Author:** sgtpepperony  
 **Fandom:** Broadchurch  
 **Rating:** M (eventuallly)  
 **Pairing:** Alec/Ellie (eventual)  
 **Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. All property to ITV and Chibnall.

 **This is a different format than what I am used to. Looking at different perspectives and use of chat form. This does exactly what it says on the tin. Yes there is probably going to smut in later chapters.**

* * *

 _So far from who I was,_  
 _From who I love,_  
 _From who I want to be._  
 _So far from all our dreams,_  
 _From all it means,_  
 _From you here next to me._

* * *

Prologue

 _Alec_

Daisy Hardy was the light of Alec Hardy's life, but his daughter was beginning to test his patience with her constant badgering over his love life, or lack of. It had gotten to the extent that when they were out together she would look at women his own age and make a sweeping judgement of their step-mother potential. Alec needed to tell her that women were not put on this planet to be judged on their looks but he would leave the feminist talks to Tess.

Now she had only gone and put his details on a dating website. Without his permission. Especially since she had used his credit card to pay for membership.

This had led to a serious phone call between the two, though Daisy was insisting it was the right thing to do.

"Come on Dad. This could be good for you. I mean if Mum can get a new boyfriend then why can't you get a girlfriend?"

"I don't know Daisy. There's something weird about meeting total strangers off the internet. Why do you think your mother and I always warn you about who you talk to?" he replied.

"Well, the idea is that you do talk to them before you arrange a date."

"How do you know about this? You're fifteen."

"Please Dad. Just consider it at least. It wouldn't hurt for you to get back out in the game."

"You need to stop watching romantic comedies."

"Shut up. Anyway, I have sent you an e-mail with a link, username and password."

"Alright, I'll have a look but don't expect me to get any interest."

"Don't worry, I did your profile for you so you don't look so bad."

"What photo did you use?"

"It's a blind date. Like those Lonely Hearts things you used to get in the papers. Just give a brief description of yourself and what type of partner you are looking for."

"Right." He logged onto his computer and then e-mails. Once he had got onto the website he had found his page:

 _40-something male looking for female companionship. Works in law enforcement and has child from previous marriage. No real preferences._

"That's a bit opened ended darlin'," he commented.

"I don't know what you're looking for in a woman, and at your age, you can't afford to be picky."

"Thanks."

"Love you Dad."

"I love you too. But you are going to pay me back for this. With interest."

* * *

 _Ellie_

"Luce no," Ellie Miller replied firmly. This was the third time Lucy had pestered her about getting back into the dating scene. The third time that week.

"Oh come one El. It's not as though your best days are behind you. If that was the case you may as well turn yourself into Miss Havisham." The fact that Lucy remembered Great Expectations was a surprise to Ellie but her annoyance was overtaking it. "I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt for you to meet some new men who aren't teenagers or toddlers. Or Mark Bloody Latimer."

"I can't even think about that right now."

"Well, if you're not going to do anything, then I will."

"Lucy," Ellie warned as her sister grabbed the computer. "What are you up to?"

"Jillian from work was talking about this website where you don't even have to upload a picture. Just make a description about yourself."

"Are you serious?" Ellie wasn't intrigued; her tone could not have been more sarcastic.

"It's just a bit of fun."

"I don't want a bit of fun."

"Alright then. Woman, late thirties, looking for commitment. Mother of two and lives near sea. No preferences. How about that?"

Ellie sighed, "Are you serious about this?"

"El, I love you and all I want is to see you happy."

"And you think this is going to help?"

"Well, you never know. You might meet your perfect man."

"I already met the perfect man. Look how that turned out."

"Just give it a go. Now harm in trying."

Ellie groaned, "Fine. Three dates maximum though and if I haven't found anyone I like, I will shut this down."

"Deal."


	2. One

One

 _Alec_

By luck Alec did get a fair bit of interest from women. Daisy thought it was the single dad element that was getting him attention though Alec thought it may as be kryptonite. Still, there was a few profiles he had found interesting by the looks of their profiles.

The first woman he enquired about was a woman in her late thirties who worked in technology. She lived not far from where Alec was currently receding so it was just a case of meeting in the town centre for dinner.

Linda Blake was a very attractive woman with thick brunette hair and blue eyes. She also had a lovely smile and strutted with confidence, as though the dating game was one she had been playing since childhood.

In stark contrast, Alec was almost a nervous wreck. He wasn't the best at dating, even before he married Tess. It took him a fair while to ask her on a date and he ballsed up that hard. It was any wonder Tess agreed to give him another chance.

"Hi, Alec?" she asked offering her hand to shake.

"Yeah, Linda?" he replied taking her hand. "You look nice. Well better than nice."

"Thank you." She sat down and took the drinks menu. "You look pretty nice yourself. Especially like the beard."

"Really, my daughter hates it."

"Makes you look distinctive. How old is your daughter?"

"Fifteen."

"I have three boys myself. Good boys."

"Didn't know you were married."

"I wasn't. The father was one of the commitment-phobes."

"Ah."

"Didn't really want to marry him. He was a bit of a nightmare. You're ex-wife the same?"

"No. I mean she's a bit brash and kind of self-centred but she's the mother of my child."

"If only I was as reasonable as you are towards my ex."

"I have less reason to be."

* * *

 _Ellie_

Unsurprisingly, Ellie found herself accepting the first offer of a date. Part of her wanted to get these three dates over and done with. She never really wanted to date in the first place, especially since she had been forced into it. She did it in the vain hope that maybe that she would find the spark she had with her former boss and Joe.

The bloke she accepted the offer from looked nice from the profile but she soon began to regret her hastiness.

Simon Tyler was boorish at best and insufferable at worst. He had barely allowed her to speak the whole date, aside from the greetings at the start. He had spent the last half hour ranting about his marriage, before making the unsurprising revelation that he had in fact been the one for the collapse of the breakdown of it. He had even ordered her food for her: a salad. Ellie was close to snapping and stabbing her fork into his eye.

"So, Evie-"

"It's Ellie."

"How do you like you're salad?"

"It's dull, flavourless and overcompensating for what it really is. Kind of like you really."

"What?"

"I'm not being funny, but it usually helps to get the name of your date right, not rant about a marriage you caused to fail, allow women to make the choice of what she wants to eat and not act like a total cock."

She started to get out her seat when he began to rant again, this time about how all women were the same, after one thing and unable to accept true masculinity.

Ellie restrained from using violence, instead grabbing her glass of wine and tipping it over his head.

Once she got home she logged onto her laptop and sighed. She decided to go through the men who had given her interest and look at their profiles carefully. She found one, user 37568, who appeared to be somewhat honest. For one, he mentioned he had a child and had been married. At least it could them something to talk about if they were to go on date: parenthood. Granted, the guy could be lying and using the single father tactic to get dates.

Ellie sighed. She needed to put more trust in people. After Joe and tonight's disaster, it didn't make it easy but part of her did want to find someone. It wouldn't hurt to start messaging him, just to gather a sense of who he was before she met him.


	3. Two

**Just for reference, Ellie is User 37579 and Alec is User 27568**

* * *

Three

User _37579: Hi, bit weird but I saw your profile. I just thought you sounded honest._

 _User 27568: Honest?_

 _User 37579: You mentioned you had a child. Not many men I know would admit that._

 _User 27568: Oh right. Yeah, I do. Daughter._

 _User 37579: How old?_

 _User 27568: Fifteen. Sixteen in a few weeks._

 _User 37579: Ah. I have two myself. Boys. Twelve and two._

 _User 27568: Funny, I know someone with two lads their age._

 _User 37579: Bet they are well behaved._

 _User 27568: They're good kids._

 _User 37579: So, you had any interest yet?_

 _User 27568: Yeah. Just got back from a date actually._

 _User 37579: Oh, go well?_

 _User 27568: Not quite. Might have mentioned my ex-wife._

 _User 37579: Cheating whore or gold-digger?_

 _User 27568: Cheater. It was my fault. Haven't been on a date for years. Forgot that bitching about the ex-wife was a no no._

 _User 37579: You can't be as bad as the date I just had. Starts having a rant about his ex-wife. Only it turns out that he was the one who shagged his secretary and caused the marriage to end. He also spoke over me and didn't even have the courtesy to remember my name._

 _User 27568: Sound like a right knob._

 _User 37579: Understatement of the century. How was the woman you were out with?_

 _User 27568: She was nice. I just cocked it up as per usual._

 _User 37579: Usual?_

 _User 27568: Not really the best with women. Or people._

 _User 37579: Sounds like someone I know. Just bloody awkward._

 _User 27568: Thanks._

 _User 37579: Sorry. Sorry again. My toddler is calling me. You fancy continuing this chat tomorrow evening?_

 _User 27568: Got a date tomorrow, sorry._

 _User 37579: Oh. I have one the day after. Thursday good?_

 _User 27568: Yeah. That should be good. Talk to you then._

* * *

 _Alec_

Rosa Clarkson was a lot younger than what Alec expected. Probably too young. He wasn't even sure that she had hit her mid-twenties, or even twenty. She looked sweet, but Alec felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of dating someone old enough to be his daughter. Out of politeness, he stayed for dinner. Though to his surprise, Rosa turned out to be rather bright and mature for her age.

"So what do you do?" she asked. "I know you work in the police but what as?"

"I'm a Detective Inspector."

"Does that mean you get to boss people about?"

"Pretty much."

"I like the idea of bossing people around."

"It's not as easy as it looks. People have to listen to you first, and they only do that once they respect you."

"Do they respect you?"

"I think so. Though apparently in the last place I worked, I was called DI Shitface."

Rosa snorted, "Sorry. That's actually quite funny."

"Suppose it was in hindsight. So what do you do?"

"I'm a third-year literature student."

"You're still at university?"

"Yeah. I am a mature student. Took three years out to work."

"Oh, so you're twenty-three?"

"Bang on the money. Bit young?"

"A tad. My daughter's only fifteen."

"Oh right. Take it she wouldn't like the idea of having a step-mum old enough to be her sister."

"I don't know how she'd react. She's not good on the patronisation thing though she dishes out more than she can take."

"I know, my little sister is about the same age."

There was a slight pause before the waiter came to get their orders. He sensed the awkwardness and casually asked if they wanted the bill. Alec glanced at him as though the question was stupid, given as they had not even ordered a drink.

Rosa gave an awkward smile before Alec ordered them both a glass of white wine each.

* * *

 _Ellie_

Jack Hunt was a bit older than Ellie, and actually rather dull. Like Simon Tyler, he wouldn't give Ellie a word in edgeways. Though unlike Mr Tyler, he was a lot less obnoxious about it. It didn't mean that Ellie wasn't struggling to gouge her eyes out with her knife.

"And then on the ninth hole, Mr Jarvis said that the golf buggy had been nicked from the club. More than likely drunk kids," Jack told. Ellie's attention snapped back and she nodded, not entirely certain as to what she was agreeing too. "So, what about you Eleanor? Any interesting stories?"

"Um... How do I top that?" Ellie asked nervously. "Sorry, most people call me Ellie."

"Oh right. Ellie."

"Yeah. Only my mum ever really called me Eleanor. As for your question, I don't really have anything that would be more interesting than a stolen golf buggy."

"I have one about a stolen hockey stick."

"Sounds... riveting." Ellie took a massive sip of her wine and then ordered another. And then another. By her fourth glass, Ellie was well and truly squiffy. "You know, I do have a story that's better than the golf buggy. At my graduation, instead of throwing my hat, I threw my bra. Thought I was making some feminist statement. I actually looked a prat and my parents were not impressed."

"Well, women do what women do."

"Oh come on, I thought it was making a political statement. Back me up on that."

"Do you need me to call you a taxi?" asked Jack sensing Ellie was far gone.

"You're so lovely. It's a shame you are dull as dishwater, but you are lovely." Ellie then felt a tinge of regret. She had just insulted the man despite his rather pleasant behaviour. "Fuck..."


	4. Three

Three 

_User 27568: So let me get this straight? You got pissed and called your date dull?_

 _User 37579: Yep. I am now no longer drinking._

 _User 27568: Did you ever apologise to the guy?_

 _User 37579: I did but I can't continue to say sorry. I feel bad but it had to come from someone. Maybe he'll find something more interesting to talk about other than golf buggies. Anyway, how did your date go?_

 _User 27568: I don't think it's going to work out._

 _User 37579: Why?_

 _User 27568: One, I am old enough to be her father. Two, she said that her sister was the same age as my daughter. Three, I don't think someone as young as her really needs to be held down by an old sop like me._

 _User 37579: You rich?_

 _User 27568: Not really. I have savings but it's not Alan Sugar levels. Besides, I don't think she was that superficial._

 _User 37579: I dunno. You're profile mentioned you are in your forties. She must have thought sugar daddy._

 _User 27568: Well, I said it wasn't going to work out. It got a bit awkward._

 _User 37579: Do you think your daughter would take someone barely older than her seriously as a stepmum?_

 _User 27568: Doubt it. That was another reason: it's a lot to expect her to be a mother to a teenage girl when she's barely an adult herself._

 _User 37579: At least she understands teenage girls._

 _User 27568: Yeah. I suppose._

 _User 37579: Anyway, you have any new date offers?_

 _User 27568: Yeah, actually. A woman around my age._

 _User 37579: Oh right. Good luck with that._

 _User 27568: Thanks. What about you?_

 _User 37579: Um… Not really. I have one more guy to date before I give all this up._

 _User 27568: It's a bit soon to quit._

 _User 37579: Well, I only joined this site to keep my sister happy. We had a deal that I would go on three dates and if it doesn't work out I delete the profile._

 _User 27568: Oh. That's a shame. I rather enjoy talking to you._

 _User 37579: I do too._

* * *

 _Ellie_

Ellie resigned herself to one last date, and it turned out just as well as the other two. Only this guy seemed more entitled. When she tried to get to her car, he demanded a kiss and Ellie used her police training to give the guy a swift kick in the balls.

After she turned up at Lucy's house and demanded a strong drink.

"I'm sick of this Luce. Why is it any men I seem to attract turns out to be self-entitled, bitter, dull, or a fucking murderer? Do I emit vibes that draw vile men to me?" Ellie lamented sipping her vodka.

"Come on Ellie. It's not all bad. Just because a few blokes turned out to be arseholes, doesn't mean every man is going to be one."

"I suppose. I have been chatting to this nice man. He's honest, funny, actually intelligent and for some reason we relate to each other."

"Have you met him?"

"No."

"You probably should."

"He does live up north though."

"And? There are these things called trains."

Ellie thought for a moment, taking a sip of her drink, "You know what I will. What have I got to lose?"

* * *

 _Alec_

"Don't mess this up Hardy. Don't mess this up," Alec thought as he walked into the restaurant. Given that he had screwed up his first date in years and the one after that was uncomfortably awkward, he had to prove he wasn't un-dateable to Daisy. If he had it his way, he wouldn't have gone on a third date at all, but he had made a promise and he wasn't going to break it.

His optimism was slightly perked when he saw found his date. Kirsty Hamilton looked to be around his own age, perfectly pleasant but looked just as nervous as he did. Still, they managed to talk about something.

"I think I have seen your face on telly," she said.

"Wouldn't be shocked. Working as a detective tends to result in me getting a camera shoved in my face."

"Take it you hate the attention."

"Not a fan of journalists."

"Don't blame you. If I had my way, I'd ban the Sun, Daily Herald and Daily Mail."

"I would be definitely with you on that."

Kirsty smiled, "So how long you been a detective?"

"About twenty-five years."

"Long time."

"Yeah. Met my ex-wife while we worked together."

"Ah. I take it she shagged someone else. It's okay, I like to rant about my cheating scum of an ex."

"Well, she's not scum. We have a daughter so I have to respect her for that."

"I am right about the cheating though?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Well, life gives you lemons."

"I take it you've met Tess then."

Kirsty giggled, "You're rather funny."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. In a sort of grim sardonic way."

"Most people would find that irritating."

"Nah adds to your charm."

Alec raised his eyebrow. This woman actually seemed to like him, and not as a joke.


	5. Four

Four 

_User 27568: Take it you've had enough then?_

 _User 37579: Almost. Thought I would just explain the situation before I signed off. Bit rude not to._

 _User 27568: Suppose that makes sense. Though my date was actually a success._

 _User 37579: Oh. Really?_

 _User 27568: Well, she thought I was funny and real. I don't over-compensate apparently. Funny, last woman I was in love with told me I was a knob half the time._

 _User 37579: You're in love with her?_

 _User 27568: Um… I don't know. I like her. She's my own age, rather nice but not soft, quite funny, and understands what it's like to be betrayed by the one they love._

 _User 37579: But you don't love her?_

 _User 27568: Maybe with time. Granted, this might not be a good sign. I've only loved two women in my life. One cheated on me and the other… well. Better off without me I suppose._

 _User 37579: Did you ever tell her?_

 _User 27568: No. Probably should have, but it's done now. Have to move on._

 _User 37579: If it makes you feel better. I have been in love with three men. One turned out to be not the man I thought I had married. One was a married man. The other I only realised I was in love with after he'd gone. Still as you said. Life must go on._

 _User 27568: Right_

 _User 37579: Do you really like her?_

 _User 27568: I think so._

 _User 37579: Well, User 27568, I shall wish you luck._

 _User 27568: Yeah. You too, User 37579._

 _User 37579: Thank you._

 _User 27568: Wait, just before you go, I just want to say you will find someone who loves you eventually_

 _User 37579: Again. Thank you._

* * *

 _Ellie_

Ellie did not understand why she felt jealous. She had never met 'User 27568'. She did not know what he looked like, did not know of his online pleasant demeanour was reality, and she did not know the man's name. So why she was jealous that he had found a woman who he liked, and could fall in love with her in time, Ellie was not sure about. One thing she was sure about was that she did not like it.

She had fallen for one man's illusion of perfection; she didn't want to do it again.

Even though she still had her jealousy at the back of her mind, Ellie focused more on her work and her sons. As 'User 27568' had said, life had to move on.

* * *

 _Alec_

Alec's second date with Kirsty occurred the weekend after the first. Rather than dinner, he thought he would be more adventurous by taking her to the cinema. He chose a film he thought she would enjoy, though he got that wrong.

"Sorry. My ex-wife used to enjoy sappy films like that," he explained as they walked through the park.

"It's fine Alec. It could be worse. Could have been in French."

"Well I know a friend of mine who would agree with you. She would have called me a knob if I didn't consult her on the film."

"She?"

"Yeah. Ellie. Well, I say friend. I think she bordered on tolerating me half the time."

Kirsty noted the slight glint in Alec's eyes that suggested that this Ellie was more than a friend to Alec. "So this Ellie was just a mate?"

"Well as I said, I think she put up with me more than liked me. Granted, I was an arse to her sometimes. Deserved a lot better than what happened to her?"

"She get sick?"

"No... It's more complicated than that. Probably would hate me if I told you what actually happened."

"We're you in love with her?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You have a look about you when you talk about her. It's like you're both happy and sad to talk about her."

Alec was not sure how to respond, so changed the subject, "So what films do you like then?"

By the time they reached the lake, Kirsty and Alec had exchanged their favourite films and jokingly nitpicked them. Alec had insisted that his tastes were due to having been subjected to Disney and romantic comedies since the year 2000. It was one of the perks of having a daughter. Despite going along with him, Kirsty knew that Alec was trying to distract her.

"So yeah, is it any wonder that my tastes are shifted towards animated films nowadays? I used to love Rain Man," he explained.

"Alec," Kirsty interrupted. "Listen you're a really lovely bloke but I don't think it's going to work out between you and me."

Alec looked stunned, "Sorry?"

"I think that your heart belongs elsewhere. I think you like me but not the way you like your friend."

"But Ellie... She's in the past." He knew how pathetic it sounded. It sounded like he was when Tess broke up with him but he could not risk losing the first bit of happiness he had felt in a while. "I used to love her, but I don't anymore."

"Alec, you have this look about you when you speak about her. Your whole face lights up like New Year's Eve. Your eyes look sad, as though you regret having loved her, or at least not having told her. I'm not a woman who waits around for a man to fall for her. Nor am I a woman who expects a man to make himself fall in love with me. It's not fair on either of us."

Alec was about to respond but found he had no counterpoint. Kirsty had a point and was being extremely reasonable about it. If anything, Alec should have expected her to be somewhat pissed at the man that was in love with another woman and could have took the reasonable route of thinking he had led her on.

"I'm sorry Kirsty."

"Listen, you don't have to apologise. What I think you should do is find Ellie and tell her how you feel. Even if she laughs in your face. I don't think she will, because she sounds nice, but do it anyway."

She kissed his cheek and slowly started to walk away. She looked back a moment, gave a small encouraging smile and walked away until she was a glimmer in the distance.


	6. Five

Five 

_Alec_

"What do you mean she dumped you?" Daisy asked over dinner.

"She didn't really dump me. It was only a second date."

Daisy folded her arms and glared at her father as though she was the parent, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

She was not convinced, "Really?"

"Well, it wasn't anything major. I didn't screw up again but I think it was a case of it being me and not her." Daisy looked at him for answers. He sighed, "She said I am still in love with someone."

"Are you? Who? Is it that Ellie woman?"

"Huh? How do you know..."

"You spoke about her once and you had that look about you. Like you couldn't believe she existed. Like the way you looked at Mum. You looked happier than you have been in a long time."

Alec was taken aback. Everyone seemed to be aware that he was once, and possibly still was, in love with Ellie, "Do you really think that?"

"Yes. Look at you. You're blushing a bit." Alec felt his cheek and Daisy giggled. "So why don't you call her?"

"I don't think she would even pick up."

"It's worth a shot though."

"The thing is that I have been speaking to a woman online."

"Oh right."

"Might be interested but she closed down her profile. I don't think she could ever contact me again."

"Listen, Dad, I think you should at least try to contact Ellie. You never know, she might actually be interested."

"Might being the operative word."

-o-

 _Ellie_

A letter came through the door two weeks after Ellie closed her account. It was an invitation to a conference in London. Initially, Ellie wanted to do it to improve her prospects of becoming a DI but then she saw who one of the lecturers was.

Alec Hardy was doing a lecture detailing how Sandbrook was eventually brought to a close. Ellie probably knew he would have been reluctant to do this for two reasons: he hated teaching and the case had come at a dark time of his life. Yet something inside her wanted to see Alec again.

Two weeks later she was in the middle of a London university listening to one police officer talk about psychological profiling when she caught a glimpse of Alec Hardy sitting three rows down.

He actually looked pretty good. Compared the last time she saw him, he looked as though he had some life in him. His posture was straighter and he looked like he had gained a bit of weight. He still had not shaved the beard off but he looked less gaunt. It made her smile that he had been given a new chance of life and he had took it.

When the lecture was over, Ellie chased after him, "Oi, Hardy."

-o-

 _Alec_

Alec turned his head and could not believe his eyes for a moment. Ellie Miller stood there shaking her head and had her hands on her hips. She still had that hideous, oversized orange jacket on but her appearance had changed. Her hair was long enough to tie back now and she looked as radiant as the day he met her.

"Miller?"

"Thought I might surprise you," she shrugged as though seeing him for the first time in nine months was hardly a massive deal. "Saw you had a lecture."

"Oh god, that thing. I'm contemplating just pulling out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not really a great public speaker, as you know."

Ellie smiled a bit, "You've not changed that much."

"Some things stay the same."

"Well, you look well. I'll probably see you around."

She was just about to walk away when Alec stopped her, "Wait. Ellie. Do you… Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"You're asking me on a date."

At that point he started dithering, "It's not really a date… Just a… Just a catch-up. A catch-up between old colleagues."

Ellie took a moment to think and then agreed, "Six good for you?"

"Yeah. Perfect."

"I'll text you a location. I would say scrub up but you always wear a suit."


	7. Six

Six

 _Ellie_

She wasn't not sure what had come over her. On Ellie's dates she had dressed reasonable but now she was going on a date - if she could even call it date - with Alec Hardy and for some reason she wanted to make more of an effort. She actually put more makeup and styled her unruly hair. It had gotten longer so it now rested on her shoulders. She pinned back the part that covered her eyes and then the other, before resting the tips on front of her shoulders.

She smoothed out the dress and took one good look in the mirror. The purple dress gave more definition to her curves and showed a slight bit of cleavage but was not plunging.

She felt nervous. She felt it in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Yet in spite of the nerves, she smiled. It felt different, possibly because there was nothing to hide. All the cards were going to be on the table tonight.

-o-

 _Alec_

Ellie did have a point when she said that Alec wore suits all the time. He had opted for dark jeans and a blue shirt. He did contemplate shaving but he did actually want her to recognise him.

He was nervous. He expected Ellie was as well. The last time they had seen each other, it had been awkward. Alec knew he had to leave, but he had been rather reluctant to. Daisy would always be his number one girl, but he had grown accustomed to Ellie more than he expected. Given their previous adversarial encounters, they had formed a bond when they solved Sandbrook. He respected her as a detective and a mother, as someone who fought back against the adversity the town had subjected her to in the aftermath of Joe's arrest and as a funny brave and kind-hearted soul who only wanted the best for everyone.

Kirsty was right when she said that he had a glow about him whenever he thought about Ellie. He would have to send her a thank you card sooner or later.

-o-

 _Both_

Ellie was a picture to behold when she walked into the restaurant. The dress she was wearing showed off her really stunning legs that were emphasised more by the fact she was wearing strappy heels. She grinned brightly at him as she approached the table.

Alec grinned in response and Ellie was taken aback. He was absolutely gorgeous when he genuinely smiled. He actually looked rather good in his jeans and shirt. Very good in fact. She was wondering whether it was worth abandoning the date in order to ravish him in the hotel room.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said getting up to kiss her on the cheek. "You look great."

"You scrub up well."

Once he had ordered the drinks, they exchanged details of what they had been up to since they had parted ways. Alec's heart had been recovering steadily while Ellie had taken up a cooking class so her sons were not surviving solely on fish fingers and chips.

"How are the boys?" he asked.

"They're good. Tom's actually settled. Fred misses you."

"Does he?"

"'Ncle Awec he calls."

"He's a sweet lad."

"He really is. Quite clever too. Smarter than me."

"Nah, you're brilliant. Would not have solved Sandbrook if it weren't for you. Makes me feel a fraud that I have to give this lecture tomorrow about how _I_ solved the case."

"Hey, you knew it was Ashworth the whole time. You were right to be suspicious of Claire. You deserve as much credit as me. Anyway, how is Daisy? Have you two made amends?"

"Just about. I think she's still not quite over the divorce but having her back in my life has been the most helpful thing in my recovery. Bless her, I think she just wants to see me happy. She even set up a profile for me on a dating website."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hearts for All. Got about three dates out of it."

"Same. Lucy set me up and I only did it to get her off my back."

"Any joy?"

"Not really. All the men I saw were obnoxious, dull or self-entitled. Though there was this one man I had a few conversations with. He seemed nice enough, but I think he found someone else."

"Same, spoke to a woman, thought I liked her but she had a few shit dates and decided to quit."

"Funny, that. I quit after the last date. Mind you the bloke was a police officer that had a daughter and lived up in Hampton."

"Hampton?"

"Yeah."

"Ellie, I live in Hampton. Did you get drunk on your second date and call your date dull?"

Ellie froze. It took her a couple of moments before she burst out laughing, "Oh my god. We were talking to each other the whole time?"

Alec was trying hard to burst out laughing, "Jesus."

"I know right." She just about composed herself when something dawned on her. "So you know that woman you were on about, the one you were in love with, was that…"

"Yeah. It was you Ellie. It's been you for a while."

Ellie thought about it carefully for a moment before she finally said, "Grab your coat. You've pulled." She picked her bag up and took Alec's hand. "Come on, let's go back to my hotel."

They grabbed a cab to Ellie's hotel. In the taxi she sat close to him. Alec nervously put his arm around her and Ellie put a tentative kiss on his lips. He responded gratefully and he cupped her face.

"You sure about this?" he whispered.

"We've left this too long."

Alec kissed her again, breathing her in and tangled his hand in her hair as he pulled her close to his body. Ellie grabbed the collar of his shirt and caressed her tongue with his.

-o-

"Oh god. Oh. Oh. Alec. Uh. Hmm. Oh my god. Yeah. Just to the left. Alec. Fuck. That's it. That's it. I'm-" Ellie let out a loud moan, gasped and writhed against the bedsheets. Her hand was pressed against the back of Alec's head that was buried between her thighs. He let out a small lick and Ellie twitched. She panted hard as he popped his head from under the sheets. "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?"

"Francesca Allen. Girl I had a benefits arrangement with for a few years when I started out in the force," he answered with a grin as he kissed her softly. Ellie grinned back.

"I am going to send her a thank you card. She teach you anything else?"

"No. She just liked oral a lot more than your standard stuff."

"I'm a fan myself after that." She grinned and kissed him softly. "Though I do wonder how good your standard stuff is."

Alec kissed her and rolled over with Ellie on top of him. Ellie sat up and gripped him in her hand, guiding him to her. She sank down onto him, causing Alec to make a low growl in his throat. They rocked gently against one another, breathing heavily and moaning softly until Ellie began to fuck him harder until they both shattered hard.

Ellie rolled to her side panting. Alec was equally out of breath.

"Wow," she commented dazed.

"Yeah. Wow..."

"Alec, I love you."

"I love you too."

She turned over and kissed him softly, "When did you know?"

"Honestly, that moment in the bathroom at Joe's plea hearing."

"So what you said about being in love with a woman but never told her… She was..."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're just... You're just you Ellie." Alec kissed her lips softly and then her forehead. "You really didn't realise you had feelings for me until after I left?"

"Well, I went to the beach with the boys and met up with the Latimers. Whilst there I suddenly felt like something was missing. I had my son and best friend back but something was missing. I might have had a tiny fantasy about you and then it made sense. And part of me hates that I didn't tell you to stay, but I had no idea that you loved me either."

"You do now." He kissed her again. "What are we going to do Ellie after tonight?"

"Can we talk about it in the morning? I just want to spend the night making up for lost time."

"That is perfectly acceptable."

They kissed slowly and Alec rolled her onto her back. Tomorrow was far away and all they cared about was the now.

The End


End file.
